Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-4852 discloses a webbing take-up device in which a clutch provided between a motor and a spool is rotated by the motor and transmits rotation of the motor to the spool. The clutch includes a base, a pair of weights supported at the base, and a stopper that is rotatably supported at the base. When the clutch is being rotated to one side by the motor, the weights move to a rotation diameter direction outer side of the base. Thus, the rotation of the motor to the one side is transmitted to the spool. When the clutch is being rotated to the other side by the motor, movement of the weights to the rotation diameter direction outer side is restricted by the stopper. Thus, the rotation of the motor to the other side is not transmitted to the spool.